Erica Who?
by Erica Lyllian Potter
Summary: Erica is no regular orphined eleven-year-old. Every time she says her whole name people always respond with "Erica Who?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Erica is not the usual eleven year old who is in love with the "fictional" world of Harry Potter, and you will see what I mean at the end of this chapter.**_

_Chapter one: What a dream!_

What a cold night. I pierce out from under the crib to see why it's so cold. The ROOF is GONE! I look into the crib to alert… MY BROTHER is GONE TOO! I'd probly be calling his name if I weren't only one year old. I lift my head and prepare to scream, but was interrupted by a pair of familiar eyes.

Serious Black lifted me into the air as if I were a… never mind. I am a child. But this position is still uncomfortable. When we get to the door, he finally puts me in a hook but, from the look in his eyes, it was to keep me from seeing something.

We walk outside and down the street. As we walked I started to gain realization on what just happened. That's why mummy hid me under the crib. She knew someone was coming and had to save her little angel. Even though it meant losing her life. She didn't have enough time to save Harry.

And now I'm an only child and an orphan. The only question I have left was answered when Serious and I reached our final destination, the orphanage. Serious handed me over to the lady told her something and walked away. I wanted to scream to him. To tell him not to leave. Only I couldn't. The lump in my throat suggests that I'm going to cry and I do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Erica may seem realy imature but thats only because she was only one year old. She grows up a lot within eleven years... Sort of.**_

_Chapter two: Waking to something new!_

I wake from the dream/memory with a jolt. What time is it? Midnight. Figures. At least it's my birthday now! For my wish, I wish something new would happen in my life. Something new and better.

At that there was a bump at my window. Well it was more like a peck, so I guess I'll go check it out. When I got to the window and opened it, I realized what was there. An owl flew into the room. There's something attached to his leg. A letter, with my name on it. Well, sort of. It's addressed to Ms. Potter. It reads:

**Dear Ms. Potter,**

**We a pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We take great pride in our students and what they learn. Because of that, the fallowing courses will be offered:**

**1. Potions**

**2. Transfiguration**

**3. History of Magic**

**4. Astrology, Planets and The Zodiac**

**5. Charms**

**6. Herbology**

**7. Defense against the Dark Arts**

**8. Study of Ancient Runes**

**As you progress in your studies, more classes are offered. Attached is a list of supplies you will need for this term. Please note that broomsticks are not on the list. That is because First years are forbidden from having them.**

The memories kept coming as if they were a collage. Talk of magic school, riding on broomsticks and Harry and I getting our first wands! It was so perfect that I couldn't believe it. I labeled it as a dream instead of a memory because it seemed so fantasized. Looks like I'm going by myself instead of Harry coming with me. Harry Died with my parents remember? Well sleep now telling later.

This morning is the same as every year for my Birthday. Starting with everyone saying "Good morning" and "Happy birthday!" Then everyone leaves and I get two hours of peace to be on my laptop and I can buy one song from iTunes to be on my iPod Mini. The only thing different this year is that I'm getting an iPod Touch and can start putting my new songs on that. Everyone chipped in to get the iPod Touch so no other presents besides the one song. I get two hours because it takes one and a half to choose a song. It gets harder and harder each year because nothing gets taken off iTunes and more and more good songs are written. I love music and this is my favorite present each year. It's been almost an hour and I still can't decide between "American Idiot" and "Wake Me Up When September Ends." I think I'll go with "American Idiot" because it's cheaper.

I went downstairs and was immediately greeted by bushy, bright red hair and a hug so tight that I couldn't breathe. When I was released, I realized that the woman holding me was short, plump and ginger. She seemed to take a liking with me. I hope she likes me. That means that I could get adopted. She was so short that I could see over her shoulder without straining my neck or anything. Behind her I saw a man who had hair almost as equally red as mine. As strongly and politely as I could I asked "Who are you?"

The woman just laughed as she turned to look at the man and said, "What'd you think Arthur? Could she be a Weasley?"

The man named Arthur examined me and replied, "I dunno Molly. Her hair is red enough." They both laughed together. Until Mrs. Gretta, who is the owner of the orphanage, interrupted them.

"Excuse me but I have instructions not to let this girl leave this orphanage." She chimed in. I forgot about that. I'm not supposed to leave hear with anyone who doesn't have the name Black or Dumbledore.

"But we have a written note from a man named Albus Dumbledore explaining that we must have the little girl with the last name Potter." Molly replied. Mrs. Gretta is reading the note but I know that there is no point. Molly said Dumbledore so I can leave. Mrs. Gretta tells me to get packed but I have been packed for three years. I still go just to make sure that I have everything. I should have everything except for the… NOTE! What about the note? Who sent the letter I only just got at midnight? Was it this Dumbledore character? Was it someone else? If the people downstairs knew about Dumbledore, do they know about magic too? Do they have magical powers? Would Sirius trust someone who didn't know about magic? Where's the letter? I Left it on the nightstand but now it's not there. Would Megan take it? She's my roommate and she's four. Oh no it's under my pillow. All that's left is for me to go get Snowy from out back. Mrs. Gretta won't let me keep her in the house.

"Today's the day Snowy! We will be leaving the orphanage today. For good hopefully." The Snowy white owl hooted her happy birthday before landing on my shoulder for me to stroke her feathers. I found Snowy as an egg. We kept her in a drawer with blankets hoping that it would make a good incubator. When she hatched I fell in love with her. "I hope the family doesn't mind. They shouldn't because the list says owl."

Again the hug is there when I walk into the building. This Molly is kinda strange. "So what do you say? You wanna join our family and become a Weasley?" She asked.

"Ya but on one condition." I replied, "I wanna stay a Potter. It's the closest I have to my twin brother." I looked down and frowned upon the memory. "I know you don't know him. He died shortly after my mum and dad."

"Of course you can stay a Potter. We wouldn't wanna take away your heritage now would we?" Arthur said. We got into a little blue car with Snowy on my shoulder. As we left I took one last glance at the old orphanage, knowing that I may never have to see it again.

_**So maybe I lied about the maturity but if there were only two families that could adopt you, wouldn't you go crazy? Erica almost did. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism doesn't hurt.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so recap, Erica was "dumped" at the orphanage by Sirius Black when she was a baby. Eleven years later, at midnight on her birthday, she gets a letter saying that she has been accepted into a school of magic. That morning she is adopted by the Weasleys. She is able to remember things from before the killing of her parents. Her twin brother is named Harry and she is certain he is dead. Now let's meet the rest of the Weasleys.**_

_Chapter three: The Weasleys and Shopping with Them_

I fell asleep on the car ride home. Snowy was asleep anyway. The ride was so smooth, it felt like we were flying. The car was surprisingly roomy. Like a limousine. When we got to the house I took a good long look at it. It's at least eight or nine stories high! The bottom floor is the largest. The ones on top look like they're just one room staked on top of the other. I step through the front door and is once again greeted by a lung-crushing hug. What is up with this woman? As she steps back I see five other kids. All with bright red hair, the same red as mine. They were all wearing some sort of robe or something.

"Erica," Molly said in a very enthusiastic way. "I'd like you to meet the rest of the family."

She motioned to the boy who looked the oldest. He is only a little bit taller than me, but I've always been unnaturally tall. I'm currently five foot six at eleven years old, and still growing.

"Hello Erica," He said in a very mature way. "My name is Percy. I'm the third oldest and we are all happy to have you here."

Next to Percy are twins. They're identical, but they still made me think of Harry. One of them stepped forward. "Wow! You look NOTHING like I expected!"He said. Then he stretched himself to see if he could be taller than me. Instead of the same height.

"How did you expect me to look?" I asked. Why should they guess what I look like? Did the parents know my mom and dad? Do they have a picture? I don't have a picture.

The other twin stepped forward "Well first, we didn't expect you to be so tall!"

The first one finished with "Ya what are you? Six feet tall?"

"Fred! George! What's wrong with you?" Percy cut in.

"It's okay. I've got it." I said to him. Then to Fred and George, "Well actually, I'm five six." I said as sweetly as possible. Then a little bit more stern, and growing, I said, "And IF you don't like my height, than you can stand on your tip-toes! Cause I'm not Slouching and there's nothing you can do 'bout that!"

By now I'm all up in their face and the rest of the family is taking one step back. Then the last and seemingly the youngest boy said, "Well we also thought you would have black hair. Not red"

"Well I have my mother's looks and my dad's eyes," I explained. For Harry it was the opposite but I didn't wanna say that out loud. "And your name is?"

"Oh I'm sorry," he said, "I'm Ron"

"And I'm Ginny," said the only girl in a very small voice. "Are you from America?"

"Meaning I was born there? No," I answered her in a more calm voice, "But the orphanage I grew up in traveled a lot. Mostly through America."

"So where are you from?" Ginny asked. "And where else did you go?"

"J'ai longue partout," I replied in French. "I've lived everywhere."

The red heads all looked at me with big eyes. I didn't think Molly's eyes could get any bigger. "Von Spanien für China."

Everyone looked at me like I was speaking gibberish. "I'm sorry. My German is a little rusty. From Spain to China. Però sam bio rodom iz Griffons Hollow." Again with the looks that make me feel crazy. "But I'm from Griffons Hollow. Do you know any languages besides English? Because I just went to Italy."

"Well for Hogwarts we have to learn Latin." It was Fred that spoke. Or George. The whole twin thing is confusing.

"So I have to learn a dead language? When I already have ten languages pounding in my brain?"

"What languages do you know." The twins are really scaring me with the whole talk at the same time.

"Chinese, French, German, Italian, Irish, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, Swiss and, of course, English." It came out fast so I have to count on my fingers to make sure that's ten. "I do also know a little Greek but I'm bad at pronunciation."

"Well Erica," Molly Weasley chimed, "Because it's your Birthday, I made a very special cake for you." Oh no. SHUGAR! And I just lost those extra twenty lbs.

"Oh that's okay Mrs. Weasley. That breakfast at the orphanage filled me up." A total lie of course. It probly would've worked if my stomach didn't grow afterwards. We rounded a corner and there it was. Two layers of pure heart-attack. Talk about death by chocolate. The bottom layer is German chocolate that was shaped like Germany. And practically the size of Germany. Than (slightly smaller) on top is Baked Alaska. Just looking at it, I've gained those twenty lbs. back.

"I think they've been starving you at that orphanage," said Arthur. "Don't be shy. Eat up! Take whatever peace you like." It would be rude to refuse… But the CALORIES! What's the count? 5,000,000 per serving?

"I couldn't. Really." My voice sounds so pleading but that's what I'm doing. Pleading. "I should go teach Snowy the new area. You know. Get her used to it." They let me go but when I come back after an hour or so what's on a plate waiting for me? Two huge slices of that cake. One from each layer. Okay. Two bites from each layer. Than I'll do that vanishing thing when they're not looking. Normally I practice with the vegetables that the toddlers would take a bite then switch to Mac-and-cheese. I never thought it would come in handy. Then again… I didn't know you could fit a cake the size of GERMANY in any oven.

Molly is staring me down. Even after I took my two bites from each layer. Great. She's going to make sure I eat every bite. Gotta think of a distraction. I got it! I'll vanish each bite as I put it up to my mouth.

"Mummy! Ron's not doing his chores!" came a voice that I thought was supposed to be small. Aparrently, can be very loud. But can also be useful at the same time. Molly leaves to investigate and I work my magic. Now that I know that it's not an illusion, it should be easier.

Breathe in. Breathe out. In, out. Relax all muscles in the body. Eyes closed, I focus on making the cake vanish. I am relaxed. My breathing is slow and steady. In my mind, the cake is gone. One peek from my right eye. I couldn't tell very well so I just opened them both. I did it! I made it disappear! Wait. Where's the plate? I look up and… Busted.

Molly doesn't seem to be mad for long. I didn't get any punishment. But it feels like I did. I didn't do magic. I was hoping I did though. But the cake is gone. And I didn't have to eat it. Everyone else ate it. I'm sharing a room with the small voice that can be big. It was Ginny who saved me without knowing it. In case you didn't pick that up. This morning I woke up later than usual. Seven A.M.! When I did these two huge eyes were staring into my soul.

"EEK!" I squealed. "Ginny! What the… What are you DOING?"

"Watching you sleep." She replied. Very calmly too. "You talk a lot in your sleep."

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"What do I say?"

"Just people. Harry, Sirius, Remus. You even mentioned your mum and dad."

Actually I was having a dream about my first birthday. No one told me I talk in my sleep.

"Hurry up! Get dressed!" Ginny urged. "We're going shopping!"

Now that's something to get excited about! I need something to cheer me up! Ooh! Maybe if I where something ragetty I can get free stuff for the Homeless! Wait. "Where's my stuff?"

Ginny looked at me and said, "In the closet. Mummy hung all your stuff up last night." Well I looked in the closet and guess what's in there! NOT MY STUFF! It's just a bunch of capes and gowns.

"Is this a joke?" I asked as Ginny started putting on clothes similar to the ones in my closet.

"What do you mean?" Great. Answer a question with a question. Funny.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Where are my clothes?"

"I told you in the closet."

"These rags are not my clothes!"

"Yes they are!"

"No my clothes include like a hundred T-shirts and like a million pairs of jeans!"

"Oh you mean your muggle clothes."

"Ya. MY CLOTHES!"

"They're in storage."

"Well get them OUT of storage!"

"Why?"

"Because I need them! I wanted to where my All-American Rejects T-shirt and my favorite skinny-jeans!"

"Fine! _I'll _go get _YOUR_ clothes!" and at that she stormed out, giving me time to really look around the room. I didn't have much time last night.

It's as if someone had split the room, and divided everything in it, in two. The door is in the middle of the far wall. On either side is a twin bed with the exact same hand-made quilt. Than, next to each bed is a closet with the exact same handle. Across from each bed is the exact same dresser. Finally, next to each dresser is the exact same mirror and OH MY GOD!

They put me into a _PINK NIGHTGOWN! _This is more like a NIGHTMARE! And what's this? Is that DAISEYS? Not only is this NIGHTGOWN _pink!_ But it has _**DAISEYS**_ on the side? That is what I call a fashion disaster.

"Knock knock!" Oh finally. Ginny's back with my clothes. I opened the door and quickly grabbed my suitcase and ran twards the bathroom. I had so much to do. Did I sleepwalk too? Oh good everything is in my suitcase. Including my contacts and glasses. I hate those glasses. They're too big and they make me look like a dork.

I sanitized my hands and put the contacts in. They make it so much easier to see my hazel eyes. Or that's what everyone calls them. I say they're brown. Nothing special. Just brown.

I dug out the AAR t-shirt and raped inside are my skinnys. I put them on and look in the mirror in the bathroom. I. Look. Good. Actually, my face is clear so I don't think I'll were any make up. My hair is flat so I'll straighten it. One problem. No outlet. No electricity. Where's the moose? I need to crunch it dry! I don't know if it's possible! A knock on the door and a certain voice angered me.

"Erica! I have to use the bathroom!" It wasn't the feminine voice of Ginny but the mature and masculine voice of Percy.

"In a minute!" I yelled.

"Get out now!" and at that the knocking turned to banging. I walked out of the bathroom yet the knocking continued. Okay so I crawled out of the bathroom. I walked down the stairs and on the table was a huge breakfast. No wonder Molly was so plump. Everyone except Percy is down stairs and wearing the same clothing type. And looking at me the same way they looked at me after talking in German, French and Italian. Just ignore it.

"Erica," Squeaked Mrs. Weasley, "Is that what you're wearing to Diagon Ally?"

"Is that your mall?" I asked. Again with the looks.

I gave them mumble and walked upstairs, passing Percy who also gave me a look. Okay they win. I won't change out of my clothes but I'll put a cloak on. Oh look, this one matches my T-shirt.

The ride was the same as usual. When we stopped, it was at a place called The Leaky Cauldron. I'm guessing it's a bar. We walked through without speaking to anyone. Or making eye contact. We stepped out the back door and into a wall. Literally. It just opened up.

If this is a witch's mall, I'm happy to be one. Molly handed me a key and said, "Let's split up. Erica, you go into Gringotts. Go to the highest podium and tell them that you'd like to make a withdraw."

I left in the direction she pointed and found a place labeled Gringotts. I followed her instructions and they told me o join the giant with a boy with jet-black hair. I Saw the boy's face and recognized him immediately. The Boy from the zoo.

"Hey I know you!" He said. "You're that girl who talks to snakes!"

Yes we were looking at this snake in the reptile house. But, we weren't just looking. We were talking to it. Then someone he knew pushed him aside to look and the glass disappeared. We watched as the snake slithered away.

"Ya and your that kid who made the glass disappear." I said back. "That scare gives you away!" So we both ended up at the same place. "I'm sorry but, I don't think I caught your name."

"Harry. Harry Potter." He answered. My world collapsed. All these years I thought my brother was dead, and he wasn't. My mind went into total lockdown from the shock. When it came back, my brother was trying to find out my name.

"Erica. Erica…" Should I tell him now?

_**Big shocker right? And now you have to wait. Did you really think I would **__**KILL**__** Harry Potter? This is the longest chapter I've written so far so please review and tell me how you like it.**_


End file.
